1. Field of the Invention
The instant disclosure relates to a wireless network interface device; in particular, a wireless network interface device with concealable electrical interface.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the wide spread of personal computers and internet, a vast array of information resources are exchanged. Currently, most internet connections are based on landlines such as cable internet access or fiber optic cables. However, the installation and maintenance costs for the fixed line infrastructures are very high. The ubiquitous adaptation of wireless network would resolve such issue.
Currently, mobile electronic devices such as laptop computers require the installation of wireless internet interfaces to establish wireless internet connection. Heavy emphasis has been given to increasing data transfer speed of such wireless interface devices. Major advancements in such area includes the 2G Global System for Mobile Communications (GSM), 2.5G General Packet Radio Service (GPRS), the 3G Wideband Code Division Multiple Access (W-CDMA), and the 3.5G High-Speed Downlink Packet Access (HSDPA).
Most conventional wireless internet cards require antennas for transferring and receiving wireless signals. The location and design of the antenna is very critical for the data transfer speed and quality. In addition, the setting of the wireless network varies regionally, so the optimization of the antenna design is very critical in assuring data transfer quality.
With the maturity of wireless interface technology, modern wireless internet interface devices have been designed to incorporate Universal Serial Bus (USB) interface. The USB interface provides fast and convenient adaptation of wireless interface devices to modern personal computing devices. However, the exposing connector of the USB device is less robust than the traditional bulky connecting interfaces, such as the PCMCIA card bus. Thus, conventionally, a cover is used to shield the exposed USB interface from being damaged. However, because the cover is not interconnected to the device, the cover can be easily lost or misplaced accidentally. In addition, the cover may loosen from the device after repeated use. Therefore, the cover does not offer a secured protection for the USB interface, which enhances the risk of damaging the USB interface and shorten the service life.
To address the above issues, the inventor proposes the following solution.